


Her name is Lucy Williams: A first hand account of a friendship and loss by the only one who knew Carrie White best

by Banshee_Stardust13



Category: Carrie - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banshee_Stardust13/pseuds/Banshee_Stardust13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sue Snell sat down and interviewed the only person in Bates High School who knew Carrie White personally. These interviews became the book you are now reading. Only Lucy knew Carrie White and she alone is the only one who offers a mere glimpse into the immense friendship she shared with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Interview 1: Introductions

Lucy Williams has just finished her long, and grueling day at her restaurant, "The Gargoyle's Den". On top of that, in a few weeks, she will be traveling across America once again, as a performer. She doesn't have a clue how thankful I am that she is doing this for me. I did not know Lucy in high school or Carrie White for that matter. Lucy, however, knew Carrie White very well, and was even best friends with her. These interviews I am hoping, will provide a look into that friendship. Lucy has arrived. Her timing is a little early, but that's OK. We can begin when she's ready. I feel the need to comment upon Lucy's physical appearance, so that the reader can get a clear image of who I am interviewing. 

 

She is somewhat small in stature, about five-two, if I am not mistaken. Her hair is cut into an ear bob, and has a nice mixture between red and brown coloring to it. Brown eyes, nicely shaped eyes. A very pretty woman. Lucy is one of the many within the underground Gothic subculture, so she is dressed as such. This evening, she is wearing a pretty long sleeved red and black vampiric looking dress, complete with a spiked choker and bracelet with a ring attachment. The ring isn't anything special. Just a dragonfly landing on a purple oval stone. Lucy does not drink or smoke. She is healthy, aside from suffering from the occasional anxiety attack and night terror, for which she takes medication for. Lucy opens a bottle of Ramune, a popular soda from Japan and tells me to fire away. The first thing I want to know, was how did she come to know Carrie White? A thoughtful look crosses her face, as though she is trying to remember. She does. Lucy takes a swig of Ramune, and begins to speak.

 

"We were neighbors," Lucy recalls with a small smile. "I met Carrie a few days after I moved in. She was shy and seemed reluctant to talk to me. With that damn mother of hers, I can understand why. Within a couple of days though, she came around. It was the little things we started doing together I remember the first time we ate lunch together..."

 

An eighteen year old Goth girl, walked up to the shy blonde girl, who sat all alone, day after day, week after week, month after month. Carrie doesn't dare look this new comer in the eyes. She would be just like everyone else in this God forsaken school. What Carrie got was different though. "Hello Darling," This Gothic girl greeted, "Is anyone sitting with you?" Carrie could not find her words, so she just shook her head. "May I please sit with you?" Carrie's eyes almost popped out of her sockets at that question. She nodded. 

 

"My name's Lucy. Lucy Williams. What's your's?"   
Her voice was soft, barely above a whisper: "Carrie White. Y-You have a really pretty name..." Lucy shook her head. "It's no prettier than your's, Darling."

Lucy was suddenly back in the present. "I think of that day often. It's strange isn't it? How just one day or conversation can change your life forever. You don't know how much I miss her, Sue."

 

"My body's aching, but I can't sleep. My dreams are all the company I keep. Got such a feeling as the sun goes down. I'm coming home to my sweet mother love!"  
\--Queen, Mother love


	2. Dinner with Mama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took so long! I've been dealing with college applications and all that fun junk! I'm writing more chapters as you read this!

"We didn't really get close until after a couple of weeks of slowly getting to know each other. I'll be honest," Lucy started chuckling and shook her head. "Carrie wasn't much for conversation, but I think she appreciated it when I stood up for her. Sue, do you remember a certain incident with a chocolate pie I brought to lunch?" I start laughing myself. One must understand, Lucy's sense of humor can be rather dark and uncanny at times. The nasty trick she pulled on Norma Watson is a very good example of this.

 

As per usual, Lucy met with Carrie for the fourth time that week in the cafeteria, farther in the back. Despite what Carrie hoped, this did not stop the occasional bully from coming over and bothering them. Carrie's trust slowly started to build in Lucy. Lucy had defended three times in a week! No one had ever stuck up for Carrie before and Carrie was more than grateful for the help. Lucy refused to eat cafeteria food, so she brought her own lunch. Carrie would eat whatever she could stomach, but sometimes the soggy pizzas and the unnaturally red hot dogs were too much for her. Lucy was more than happy to share her lunch. At first Carrie would not take the food, until Lucy assured her that it was perfectly fine, and that she wasn't going hungry at home. 

 

This particular day, Lucy had brought in two slices of homemade chocolate pie. After the girls had finished their half of the sandwich, Lucy offered Carrie the second slice. “Oh, no thank you,” Carrie refused politely, “Stuff like this gives me pimples.” Before Lucy could try to convince Carrie to at least take a bite of the desert, Norma Watson walked by, saw the two misfits, and grinned. She was a girl of average build and height. Her hair was a light color and almost always in braided pigtails. The red baseball cap was instantly recognizable, along with her fake nice smile. Lucy knew she was dealing with one of Christine Hargensen’s henchgirls. Carrie gave a visible shudder upon seeing her approach. “S-Stay away!” She whispered, instinctively hugging her knees to her chest. Norma frowned. “Is that any way to treat a person, just coming by to say ‘hello’?” Norma demanded, trying not to laugh at Carrie’s pathetic attempt at standing up for herself. 

“You’re anything but nice,” Lucy retorted, scowling. “Go bugger off somewhere.” Norma set her sights on Lucy. Carrie looked terrified. No-one had ever physically hurt her, but the students at Bates High, knew words were all that was needed to bring even the strongest person to their knees. Norma was now determined to break Lucy’s spirit. “Oh,” Norma remarked with a smile so fake a Barbie doll would look better in comparison.   
“You’re that new girl right? Lucy? I really gotta ask you Lucy, why do you dress like such a freak? I mean seriously, you can’t possibly think you’re pretty! You dress in all these gross dark colors, wear so much black, and have the worst make-up skills I’ve ever seen! Who wears make-up like that? Oh right freaks! And to top it off, you hang out with Creepy Carrie! Puh-leaze! You’ll never make friends like that!” Lucy stared back at Norma with an almost unreadable expression. “Are you done?” Lucy asked not missing a beat. “I’ve heard worse, I really have. I’m not going to stop talking to Carrie because some stupid, ‘popular’ bitch tells me to. Fuck off Norma, please for the love of Siouxsie Sioux, fuck off.”

Carrie’s eyes looked like they were going to pop out any second. Did someone really just tell Norma Watson to “Fuck off”? Surely the world was coming to an end! Before Carrie could protest, Norma reached down, stole her piece of the pie, and began to devour it. Carrie looked crestfallen, but a reassuring look from Lucy, lifted her spirits. “Wow!” Norma exclaimed with genuine enthusiasm, “Who made this pie it is delicious!” A seemingly cruel smile stretched its way across Lucy’s face. “I did. You really like it?” Norma nodded. “For a freak, you sure know how to cook!” Lucy chuckled. “Well, I’ll be damned, the bitch decided she was going to be nice today.” She responded looking Norma in the eyes with an expression so unnerving it made her shudder. “What’s the recipe? I have to know!” Norma said, trying to avoid the cold stare.

“Well, you know. Chocolate, sugar, human flesh, blah, blah, blah.” Lucy retorted, causally cleaning her nails. Norma demanded to know what the last ingredient was. “Chocolate?” Lucy quipped.  
“No!”  
“Sugar?”  
No!”  
“HUMAN FLESH?”

Norma looked like she was going to be ill. She ran to the nearest trashcan and let loose. Lucy’s eyes shone with triumph, while Carrie continued her laughing fit. “Ah…It’s not really made of…” Carrie’s voice trailed off, giggling. So this was gallows humor. Carrie had heard the term but was not familier with it. She herself was unaware of the fact, she herself, had a sense of dark humor. “Pffft! No! Of course not Darling!” Lucy said. Lucy pushed her piece of pie towards Carrie. “But it’s your last piece!” Carrie protested. “Take it Darling,” Lucy said, “I have plenty more at the house.” Carrie gave a shy nod and accepted. 

“Norma wasn’t joking!” Carrie cried out after her first bite. “You’re a very good cook!” Lucy thanked her. “This is the second time I’ve done this recipe. I admit, I really didn’t think it was going to turn out as good.” Carrie’s eyes widened. “But you did wonderfully!” Lucy smiled in return. 

“You really think so?”   
“I can’t wait to tell momma about you!”  
Lucy’s heart skipped a beat.

“My blood ran cold after that statement,” Lucy said, with a shiver. “After what she had been telling me about how her mother treated her, I was very afraid of meeting Margaret White. With someone that messed up in the head, you can’t exactly be yourself around them.” Lucy’s statement rings true with me. “So you and Carrie devised a plan to meet her mother, correct?” I ask. Lucy nods, taking a sip of her coffee. “We made sure my make-up and clothes were never too Goth. I always made sure to wear this old wooden cross that my mother made for me. Above all, I was very careful with my words. Anything and everything could and would set that woman off. In a way, Carrie had to coach me on proper responses, seeing I was raised traditional Native American. The afternoon I met her mother, I knew she wasn’t going to be too impressed with the fact that Carrie could have a new friend.

“Don’t forget the cross!” Carrie whispered, as Lucy adjusted her shirt. Lucy reached into her shirt and pulled out the cross, so it was showing. “I really hope momma likes you,” Carrie fretted. “You might have a chance, as long as you play it safe.” Carrie and Lucy simultaneously took a deep breath, and stepped into the house. The first thing Lucy noticed was all of the religious iconography. It was a trinity house, after all. Lucy didn’t know how Carrie could live in such a small house. She had heard about these types of homes before, but had never seen one. Let alone go inside of one. Margaret White was in the living room, working on her latest sewing project.

“All hairs on the back of my neck were on end, when I saw her. She was a large woman. Not fat or chunky, per say, but she was very imposing. You could just look in her eyes and know, something is not right with this woman at all. Carrie was…Somewhat trembling when we met her in the living room. She was deathly afraid of her mother. And that’s not how it should be. Mothers are put on this earth, to protect, love, and nurture their children. Mrs. White was doing the complete opposite.”

“Mama…This is Lucy. This is the nice girl, I was telling you about. I-I think we’re friends?”   
“Of course we are, lovey!” Lucy replied. Glancing at Margaret, who had quirked an eyebrow, at Lucy calling Carrie, “Lovey”. Shit. Had she fucked up? 

“Well, if that’s the case then, Lucy, would you like to stay for dinner?” Lucy nodded. “Yes Ma’am. I’d love to. I’m sure my mother won’t mind.” Margaret had to test this girl. She had to know for a fact, that Lucy had no ill will towards her daughter. She had to know that Lucy was clean, pure, a good girl. During the course of the visit, Lucy was tested in various ways. She wasn’t even aware of Margaret’s motives. “You wear make-up?” Margaret asked, noticing the light eye shadow and soft pink lip-gloss. The stuttering began. “Y-Y-Yes M-Ma’am. J-Just t-to h-help…” Her voice went away suddenly. Carrie was confused. She had never stuttered before. What was wrong?

“To help what, Dear?” Margaret pushed. “U-Uh make m-m-me l-look better.” Lucy finished. Carrie glanced at Lucy, genuine concern etched in her face. Lucy looked embarrassed. For a split second, Carrie heard thoughts that were not her own. (Oh, Oh, Oh what should I do? What should I say? She’s got GODDAMNED TOURETTE'S something bothering her!) Carrie noticed that Lucy’s hands were clenching and unclenching themselves into fists. She wasn’t sure if Lucy was aware. Margaret continued, as if nothing was going on. 

“Oh that’s silly. You’re perfectly beautiful without it.” Lucy thanked her. An hour later and dinner was ready. During dinner, Margaret asked Lucy what her hobbies were. Lucy answered honestly, giving Margaret a short list which included: Singing, reading, writing poetry, studying the bible, (That was lie.) and playing guitar. Margaret seemed pleased. The stuttering calmed down but never really left, as did the hand gestures. “I do think you’ll make a good friend to my Carrie.” Margaret concluded, as Lucy gathered her things to leave. Carrie felt happy for the first time in her life. Lucy still looked embarrassed, but put on a brave smile. “Thank you. I’ll protect her from the bullies at school, cross my heart and hope to die!”

“You’re a sweetie,” Margaret replied. “I’m glad Carrietta finally has a friend. If you’d like to have Carrie over for dinner, please do not hesitate to ask me. Have a nice night, and God bless you!” Lucy hurried out of the home and got home as quick as she could. Only in the darkness of her room, did she begin to cry. Embarrassed and ashamed. Carrie hoped she wasn’t the cause of this. Carrie could tell when someone was going to cry or have an emotional outburst, and Lucy looked like she was going to explode. Carrie fretted about it throughout the night. “I really hope I didn’t do it!” Carrie said aloud, as she said her nightly prayers. She said a quick prayer for Lucy and hopped into bed, also praying that they would still be friends in the morning.


	3. Remedies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at the references in this chapter alone! If you guess them all correctly, you win a prize!

The next morning, Carrie shyly knocked on Lucy’s door, hoping to ask if once again, Lucy wouldn’t mind walking to school with her. Instead of Lucy answering, it was her mother. “Hi Hon, you must be Carrie!” Carrie nodded shyly. “I’m sorry Hon, but Lucy isn’t feeling well today. She can’t go to school, but she asked me to give you this.” It was a folded up piece of paper with Carrie’s name on it. “Maybe after school, I’ll let you see her. It depends on how she feels then.” Carrie thanked her and went on her way. She was a little disappointed that Lucy couldn’t be there, but knew she could make it on her own. It was just one day right? She almost forgot to see what Lucy’s mother had given her. It was a quick note, hastily jotted down. The handwriting was somewhat sloppy. 

“Carrie,” It read, “Please don’t be mad at me. I’m not feeling good at all this morning. I’m so sorry for my behavior last night. I don’t feel comfortable explaining myself in this note, so I’d rather wait until later to discuss it with you. I promise I’ll tell you everything! Stay strong today and don’t let ANYONE get you down! XOXOXO”. Carrie already knew though. The voice she heard interrupt her thoughts last night, was Lucy’s. How though? It was always something Carrie had been aware of. Sometimes she could hear other people’s thoughts. She could hear their cruelty. Their disgust and most of all their deceit. No-one ever was nice to Carrie White, without there being some sort of cruel payoff.

Lucy was different though. Carrie had searched her mind a few times. There was no malice toward Carrie at all. The only thing Carrie had picked up on, was an inordinate amount of great worry and fear, that was so strong, Carrie could feel it practically oozing from Lucy’s pores. She sensed Lucy was bulled too. Maybe at a different time. Carrie felt she could fully trust Lucy with anything. 

During study hall, Carrie racked her memory, trying to remember that word from Lucy’s mind. Hoping someone could help her, Carrie approached Mrs. Crawford, one of two librarians. “Um…I’m looking for a book on a particular subject. Maybe a disorder?” Mrs. Crawford smiled patiently. She was one of the few staff in the school, that treated Carrie respectfully and kindly. “What is it, Dear?” Mrs. Crawford asked, ready to search it on the computer. Once more, Carrie drew nothing but blanks, except for the letter it started with. “I-I don’t remember,” Carrie replied, looking down at the carpet. “It starts with a ‘T’…”

“Tourette’s?” Carrie’s eyes lit up. 

“Yes! That’s the one!” Mrs. Crawford helped Carrie locate the book and she quickly began to read. It was a short book, only detailing what Tourette’s is and the symptoms. Carrie was unsure how to feel. Up until this point, she had not known a condition like this existed. It made perfect sense though. Lucy was in a stressful situation yesterday. Of course her tics were going to act up. Carrie wished there was something she could do to help. As Carrie went to leave for the next period, Mrs. Crawford called her aside. “Do you know someone with Tourette’s, Carrie?” She nodded. “I don’t want to give her name, but her…Ah what were they called? Tics? Were giving her trouble yesterday.” 

“I see,” Mrs. Crawford said. “The best thing to do for your friend is to give her support and love. Let her know that she is not alone, and maybe do a little something to make her feel better.” Carrie took her words to heart, as she headed for gym.

For the rest of the day, school went normally. The bullies stared. They took advantage of the fact that Lucy was gone for the day, and tormented her for it. Two-thirty could not come quickly enough, and Carrie raced home, knowing what she should do to make Lucy feel better. “Mama, may I please have my allowance early?” Carrie cried, as she burst into her home. Margaret knew Carrie would never ask for her weekly allowance early, unless it was something important. Carrie most of the time, had an allowance of ten dollars a week, as long as she did not commit any “sins” or “offences”. 

“Whatever for, Carrietta?” Margaret asked. Carrie explained the situation to Margaret, only omitting the Tourette’s part. Carrie was afraid if Margaret knew about Lucy’s disorder, she might forbid them to be friends. “Where do plan on going?” Margaret probed further. “I just would like to go to the new candy store that opened up, buy some stuff for Lucy, give it to her, maybe visit with her, and then come home?” Carrie pleaded. “Very well,” Margaret said after a moment. “But be home in time for supper. Give her a few Scripture passages to read. She will find comfort in the Lord, I’m sure.”

Carrie practically tore out of the house, racing down the street trying to remember where she saw the place. She found it after a couple of minutes of searching, and walked in, trying not to act too nervous. Even though this was a new shop with new people, not a soul in Chamberlain did not know who Carrie and Margaret White were. This shopkeeper would be just like the rest of the residents, save for a select few, who pitied Carrie more than anything else. A young African-American boy, about six or seven, came to greet Carrie. “Hi!” He chirped, looking at Carrie with fascinated eyes. There was something different about her, he noticed. He liked different people. “Daddy, we gotta customer!” He called. An African-American man ducked back up from behind the counter, and greeted Carrie with a warm smile. “Well hello there!” He called. “What brings you here to our little shop, this afternoon?” Carrie walked further into the shop, meekly. “Oh just looking,” She said. “I’m looking for some candy for a friend.” She stated, looking at some gummy worms. (Of course you are, you dumb pudding, why did you have to go and state the obvious!) Her mind scolded her for being so painfully obvious, as she continued her browsing. “The name’s Hallorann by the way!” The shopkeeper said, trying to make idle chit-chat with the girl. “That little rascal’s name is Greyson. My wife Lita’s usually here, but she went out on an errand.”

“My name’s Carrie. Carrie White.”  
“Nice to meet ya, Carrie! Do you have anything in particular you’re looking for?” Carrie thought for a minute. Chocolate was always the safest bet. “Chocolate please.” She replied. Hallorann showed her anything and everything chocolate. Carrie made note of the fact that he was a kindly, hearty sort of man. She liked him already and that was rare. She ended up with a quarter pound of fudge, a Wonka bar, and a few other little candies. Before she checked out, one section of the store caught her eye.

It looked to be Asian, and it had candies from what looked like China or Japan. Maybe both. Little Greyson came running over excitedly, ready to tell her all about it. “Oh! Oh! That stuff is from Japan! You can make your own candy meals with them! They’re really, really cool! The instructions are in Japanese but you can figure out what to do by looking at the pictures!” Carrie smiled. She thought Lucy would get a kick out of such a thing, so she got one. “This is it for ya?” Hallorann asked, ringing up her items. “I’ll tell ya what: You’re the third customer to come here, so I’ll give ya a discount. How does five-fifty sound?” Carrie couldn’t believe it. It was such a kind gesture on his part, all she could do was nod. Greyson got the door for her as she left. “Hey Carrie, you’re gonna come back right?” He asked, eyes pleading with her. “Of course!” She said, squatting down to his level. “I’ll be sure to bring Lucy with me too!” The child hugged her goodbye and Carrie went on her way. 

It was a quick trip back to Lucy’s house. She was nervous about bothering Lucy, but she steeled her nerves and knocked. Once again her mother answered the door but this time, allowed her in. Carrie noticed Mrs. Williams was not like Lucy in skin tone. It was somewhat red in tone, confirming Lucy’s statement about having Native American roots. Mrs. Williams was only half Cherokee though, leaving Lucy with only a quarter of Indian bloodlines. Carrie thought the resemblance between Mrs. Williams and Lucy was frighteningly similar. In a sense, they could have been twins. Carrie gently knocked on Lucy’s door, prompting Lucy to yell: “Come in mum!” She was shocked but happy to see Carrie. Carrie was startled by the massive pit bull lying across her friend’s body.

“He’s harmless,” Lucy stated. “He’s a good boy.”   
“What’s his name?”  
“Straker. He’s my Emotional Support Animal.” The dog was a nice brown color. He had a large, muscular chest, which was white, like his paws. His tail thumped slightly at Carrie. “May I pet him?” Carrie asked. “Sure!” Lucy said. “He loves new people.” After a minute, Carrie presented Lucy with her gifts. 

“Awwww, what have you done? You didn’t need to waste your money on me!” Lucy protested. “I wanted to though,” Carrie said. “I wanted to make you feel better. I also know what happened last night.” Lucy played dumb. “What do you mean?” She shifted uncomfortably or rather she tried to, the weight of her dog making it difficult to move. 

“Lucy, it’s ok. I know about Tourette’s now. I know that you were scared of Mama last night, and I know how stressful that must have been. I know about tics and what causes them. You don’t have to be ashamed or afraid. I’m not gonna laugh at you.” Lucy glanced at Carrie wearily. “How did you know?” She asked after a pause. Carrie wasn’t sure about telling Lucy about her ability. She would chance it and if Lucy reacted negatively, she’d leave. “Sometimes…If I concentrate…I’ll hear thoughts from other people.” Lucy didn’t skip a beat this time. “You mean mind reading?”

“Yes. If that’s what it’s called.” Carrie said. “Huh. “Never thought I’d be friends with a mind reader.” Lucy replied, smiling a little. “You don’t think I’m crazy?” Carrie asked, confused. Lucy shook her head. “No. I don’t. Some people are just gifted with abilities like yours. Take my mum for example: She can pick up on spirits and read people’s energy. Some people can just do stuff like that. Don’t tell mum I told you that. She’s funny about people knowing.” Carrie nodded. For once in her life, she felt normal. One day, she’d tell Lucy about the “Rain of stones” incident. Just not today. Lucy seemed tired. “There’s one more thing you need to know about me.” Lucy spoke again.

“I have high functioning Autism.” Carrie blinked unfazed, unaware of the gravity of the statement. “Let me explain what that means.” Lucy said, noting Carrie’s bewilderment. For about fifteen minutes, she explained what Autism was and what it was like to have it. The ups and downs. The sensory overloads. The meltdowns. At times, anxiety attacks, the interests and obsessions. The whole nine yards. “Here,” Lucy said, easing Straker off her bed, so she could grab a book off of her book shelf. “This book will help you understand too. It’s a biography of a young man who has it too.” 

Carrie could feel a sense of worry from her friend. “This doesn’t change a thing, you know,” Carrie said, trying to ease Lucy’s anxiety. “We’ll still be friends. If you want to be…” A genuine smile made its way across Lucy’s face. “Of course!” She replied. Carrie showed Lucy what she had bought her at the candy store. Lucy loved all of it, but her favorite was the Japanese candy kit. “These things are amazing!” She said. “You’ll have to do this with me, so you can see how awesome they are!” 

Carrie looked at the floor, contemplating her own thoughts. “I’m really glad you moved here.” Carrie said. “Before you came, I was all alone, bullied and no-one ever stuck up for me. I’ve been picked on for so long. I’ve really never had a friend. Thank you. Thank you for deciding to be friends with me.” Lucy thought she was about to start bawling. “May I-May I hug you?” Carrie asked. “I know some people with Autism don’t like it, but—“ Her words were cut off by the smaller girl, suddenly embracing her. “I’m glad we’re friends too,” Lucy said. “I’m sorry for what you’ve gone through, and I promise I’m going to help you through this last year of high school. We’re in this together now! Let’s graduate together and if I make enough money by working with my Dad, we can even plan a trip together!” 

Carrie grew excited. Nothing was set in stone, but the thought of going somewhere with a friend, made her almost giddy. “After school tomorrow, do you wanna hang out here for a bit?” Lucy asked. “I’d love to!” Carrie laughed. “I think Mama will say ‘yes’!” Carrie could hardly wait. That night, Carrie did a little reading of the book Lucy let her borrow, and began to understand Autism a little better. She asked Margaret about “hanging out” with Lucy the next day and Margaret gave her permission to do so. “If she invites you to dinner, remember to pray over the meal with them and above all, mind your manners, Carrietta. You are her guest. Do not bother her too much.” Carrie’s heart thumped in her chest. Bother Lucy? Carrie never thought she was bothering Lucy. It caused worries anew in her mind. She found it difficult to sleep that night. She prayed to Jesus, hoping Lucy would not become annoyed by her.

“You and me, we’re in this together now! None of them can stop us now! We will make it through somehow! You and me: If the world should break in two. Until the very end of me. Until the very end of you.” –Nine Inch Nails, We’re in this together now.


End file.
